where one in the same
by juvia fullbuster
Summary: Summary: a mysterious little boy comes to the guild in search of his little sister. But does anyone know he is from the future? And why does he look familiar? And why doesn't he want tell anyone about himself?
1. Chapter 1

WERE ONE IN THE SAME

AN: This is my first fanfic of my favorite pairing, gray and juvia (gruvia). Please comment if miss spelled and your personal opinion on it. I will take every comment into mind, and sorry if ooc only really pay attention to juvia lol.

**Rated**: M just in case

**Summary**: a mysterious little boy comes to the guild in search of his little sister. But does anyone know he is from the future? And why does he look familiar? And why doesn't he want tell anyone about himself?

**Disclaimer**: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY PASSION FOR GRUVIA ;p

Also the song "pink or black" owned by Takashi Murakami will be used in here too

Juvia was so rushed to get back to the guild, that she almost trampled a little girl on her way back from a mission. The girl was as small as Asuka with a full white dress connected to a white hood and full white leggings, she wore little black boots and was holding an old looking teru teru bōzu doll with a giant head that was missing an eye. She had pigtails with big red ball knockers on each side with raven black hair. Her face was shyly hiding in the doll with tears forming and holding tight to the doll as if it was her own life. "Don't cry little girl juvia didn't mean to walk in to you" juvia said in a concerned manner wavy her arms like a mad person, scanning the area for the little girl's parents (witch probably scared her even more). After not seeing any one around except for the little girl, juvia bent down and asked with a forgiving smile "are you lost what is your name little girl". The little girl still hiding her face in the doll tilted so one of her big blue eyes popped out then put up her whole face with a childish smile and only replied "can Juvia take me to fairy tail yet?" Juvia looked dumb-found by the little girl asking her about her own guild like that, but just smiled and stretched out her hand to the girl and said "well Juvia was just on her way there she will take you".

*MEAN WHILE OVER AT FAIRY TAIL GUILD*…

**"NATSU YOU FLAME BRAIN BASTARD WATCH WHERE YOUR SHOOTING STUFF!"** gray shouted while dodging a table. **"SHORE CAUSE NEXT TIME I WONT MISS, POPSICLE BREATH!"** Natsu fired back putting himself in a fighting pose to smash through the table gray flung at him. Yes it was gray and Natsu's daily for no such reason fights. Lucy rested her chin in her hand and barked "you two are never going to quiet it are you", but the two competitive boys were too concentrated on each other to even give her a sigh. Until Erza walked in and the boys hug each other like they were a couple. Everyone in the guild started to laugh at the two of them, while Erza sat down next to Lucy to say something with her usual non emotional face, when the guild door flung open seconds after her entrance. Everyone except for Happy turned to see who the unfamiliar person was. When the little boy walked in he was about a little shorter then Wendy with black army boots, dark jeans, and no shirt. He had raven black hair that was mash in a random way, with a soft face. He walk up to Mira Jane who was cleaning beer mugs behind the counter and said something to her that only they could hear."Who's the little punk" Gajeel said to levy, but loud enough for the entire guild to hear.

No one said anything because that's what they were all thinking, now all eyes were on the little boy who now looked around with his hand in a fist to see who was talking to him, but let it go and walked up (in the coolest way a person could) to Natsu's team who all sat at the same table in the middle of the guild. The boy walked up to the bench and stud on it he made shore not to get too close to anyone who sat on that side of the bench which was Gray (who could care less about the boy). "I'm looking for my little sister" putting his hand up to his waist to show how tall she was, "her name is Urmay and I'm Keenon" now looking at the scarlet haired woman, who look like the most responsible person at the table to talk to. "You look real familiar kid, do I know you?" Natsu said while scratching the top of his head in confusion. Now with the sudden information Gray caught interest in the conversation looking at the boy. Keenon looked at Gray with caution before side stepping more away from him. "Yeah that's it you kind of look like Gray" Lucy said happy with her discovery of Natsu's question of the boy. Keenon tried to object to the comment as Gray looked at him more closely now, but a small adorable voice screamed out "nii-chan look who Urmay found!" pulling a half bent Juvia running toward the table. Now all of the guild members looked in awe on how much the little girl looked like a black haired Juvia, and talked like her too and then it hit everyone except Juvia who was now catch her breathe who these kids parents were. "Would you stop talking like that gosh you've got us in too much trouble as it is Urmay" Keenon scolded. "Don't talk to her like that or uncle Happy will tell your mother" Happy teased laughing so hard he almost fell off the table at the blushing boy now apologizing to Urmay. "Yes Juvia agrees, who would leave a sweet little girl all alone with no protection outside" Juvia said looking at Urmay with concerned eyes. "Hahaha funny you should say that Juvia" Cana said laughing and then took a gulp from her barrel of alcohol "hay kids what's your last name?" Cana said in a sly voice knowing the answer already. "we don't have to tell you anything you drunk-" Keenon was going to keep rolling with the insult, but was cut off by Urmay saying "fullbuster missy". That had they whole guild in awe and one Gray Fullbuster with cheeks as red as Erza's hair, he finally realized what was going on "what, kids, there Juvia's right, no wait but they have my last name so….?" Gray's mind was spinning with thought of Juvia trapping him in a wedding, then dragging him in bed. Right then his cheek got to red to name a real color (how ironic that he is the one with the big imagination) Erza was the only one with a cool head (for Erza that is) suddenly jumping over the table to kill Gray because she knew they weren't married yet, and him running for his life now for some reason in his boxers, Keenon trying to yell at Urmay who didn't know what was going on so was laughing at the sight of her daddy running, and Juvia who now knew the whole situation and was now running around arms waling screaming "Juvia is so confused on where kids come from Gray-sama" since she knew that she never did anything close to sex with her beloved Gray-sama. Keenon now seeming to be the only sane one in the guild, hopped on the table and screamed "SHUT UP!"

A naked gray stopped running, a fierce Erza stopped just as you was going to grab gray, Natsu and Cana stopped laughing a shocked Lucy started to calm, it seemed like everyone stopped all the noises to listen to the boy. "It's not what you think ok, the only reason we're even in this stupid time period is if this little brat didn't go snooping through uncle's old stuff" Keenon said with a huff. "Hay"! Urmay said in a protest in her own defense. "so how did the two of you get here anyway?" Mira said now walking up to the two of the strangers handing the little girl a glass of kiwi juice. Urmay put her teru teru bōzu doll on the table to take the drink. "**WHAT THE HELL IS EVERYONE JUST GOING TO GO ALONG WITH THIS BULLSHIT"! **Gray said crossing his arm. As if it were a game to her Urmay crossed her arms too and made a blow fish face. All the women in the guild couldn't help but awe in her cuteness "awe just like mini juvia" Bisca said, holding her own bundle of joy in her arms as she slept. "**HAY QUIT IT!"** Gray said getting very flustered and very impatient with the two, so he started staring at Keenon. Keenon tried to put up a calm stern face, but the more he look at his dad the more we felt himself getting in trouble more. "Fine I'll show you" Keenon hurried and grab Urmay's doll knowing she hides anything important she has in the head, started to rip the overstuffed looking head off. "**KEEYAA WHAT ARE YOU DOING Keenon-nii, stop"!** Urmay said running at him with all her strength to try and save her doll from a beheading. But Keenon was to fast and already ripped the head clean of the doll and was fast enough to put a foot up on her head to hold her back, now only in his boxers. Inside the doll head was stuffing and a medium size white ball. The one that Ultear used to fight with, except this one had a key hole in it. "See you put the celestrial key in here and it'll send you to the pin point time and place that you want, when I saw May using it after I told her to get out of uncle Lyon's study it was too late it had already sucked us both in". "**WAIT YOU GUYS HAVE TIME TRAVEL BALLS IN YOUR TIME"** Natsu and Gajeel shouted. "You idiots" Lucy and Levy said sweat dropping at the Salamander and iron hearted dragon slayer perverted minds. "**WAIT WHERE IS THIS KEY" **Levi said realizing that it was need for this mysterious thing to even work. "**WAIT UNCLE LYON"** was the only thing Gray could say with a disgusted face on. Keenon realizing this just know said "well I don't know where it is? Where is it May?" In between sobs over her fallen teru teru bōzu doll "I… (Sob) don't (sob)(sob)…. Know? **"WHAT"** the guild said in union. "Well why don't ya jus ask the rain woman" Gajeel said in his own way of saying she isn't even here anymore if anyone saw.

**AN: please read and review!**

**Urmay: read and review!**

**Keenon: HAY get back in the story before we get caught!**

**Urmay: oh right nii-chan.**

**AN: -_-' its so hard working with children**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: -^_^- thank you so much for the reviews I was so worried no one would like my story (starts to tear up) I love you all!**

**Juvia: please don't cry Juvia fullbuster (User Name)**

**Gray:wait are we related or something? **

**Keenon: yeah we Fullbusters stay cool **

**Urmay: yeah keep calm and strip girlfriend thats our family's motto **

**Juvia: NO IT is Not! Urmay do you have Gray-sama's stripping habit too? **

**Gray:-_- can we please just get back to the story **

**An: umm yeah let's just get back to the story. **

**Down the streets of Mangolia….**

Juvia was too excited for words. As she race down the street with a bag of jewels she stopped in front of a clothing store for kids. "Oh juvia will buy everything for her little Keenon and Urmay". She did not want to leave the guild but she was thinking in the best interests of her kids after all she had to buy them clothes and toys and buy a house so she and her beloved Gray-sama can live with their new family.

Juvia was so caught up in her own imagination that she walk right passed the clothing store and went right smack into a man and fell. "Oh my apologies Juvia-chan" the man said trying to help her up. Juvia look up already recognizing that voice, "Lyon-san juvia didn't mean to run into you like that, she was just too excited to think straight" She said with a giggle. Lyon blushed a little at that, yeah he had said he was over her at the end of the magic games cause he knew he could never have her but hell she was still **HOT! **"Juvia-chan what has you so excited like this" he said with a smile. "it's just, it's just" juvia couldn't even finish her sentence when she just busted out dancing with joy (and might I add juvia was getting down). Lyon shuttered in shock for a few moments at how odd she was dancing at a time like this but just said in curiosity "well can you just show me what has you so excited then"? juvia then grabbed Lyon's hand and started to walk to the guild of Fairy tail.

"Well we got to find her, what the hell are we gonna do with these two" Gajeel said pointing at Urmay and Keenon. "Well their dad is right there ya know" Levy then looked at Gray, "oh no I'm not a dame baby sitter have Bisca baby sit she already has the motherly instinct packed down". "Well these kids became your problem when you deflowered juvia Gray" Erza said still smitten with the justice bug to kill gray. "Gray it's only till we all find the celestrial key" Lucy said feeling the most relatable because it had something to do with her magic type. "Awe is the popsicle pants mad because he got all the responsibility of having kids without even getting any cookies from Juvia" Laxus teased feeling he was not involved enough in the teasing before hand. "**Hay** watch your mouth when you address my mother, scare face"! Keenon said with pure anger. Even if he could act like he didn't care about most things like his dad he also got the protective side from him too. "Yeah Urmay had seen mama give daddy cookies all the time they're his favorite". Urmay said proud of her words. Gray and Keenon just face palmed their faces in union. "fine I'll just take them ok" Gray said in defeat.

As gray and his kids walked two streets down from the guild they saw an over excited juvia running with lyon not far behind. "Uncle Lyon!" Keenon and Urmay said in union, as they race to hug him. "what's he doing here"? gray said with a scuff. As lyon was still be hugged to death by these kids that he didn't know, but only heard the story from juvia on the way "not that's its any of your business but I was on a mission to find a rare item for a high priestess". "Oh lyon-san juvia never meant to keep you from your mission" Juvia said apologetically. "it's alright juvia-chan" lyon said with a forgiving smile that made juvia blush. gray noticed this and said "yeah well if you don't excuse us we have these two to take care of while our team finds an important item of our own", and with that Gray grabbed Keenon and through him on his shoulders grabbed Urmay and put her on his waist and grabbed Juvia by the hand and walked off if you didn't know you would say they were a real life family. farther down the street out of lyon's view "So where do you guys want to go"? Gray said not talking to anyone in particular. "Let's go to the beach" Keenon said without any hesitation. "Yeah great idea nii-chan" Urmay said while hugging her dad to hold on to him. "Yeah I know may that's why I'm the oldest" Keenon said pride of the praise his little sister had just gave him. "Well alright" Juvia said in agreement. "So it's settled then" Gray said as he looked at juvia as she nodded her head, his wondering eyes looked a little low and noticed her chest moving up and down like two balls being bounced in sync with each other and remembered what Laxus said about not getting any. He look away from her in a blush "Stupid Laxus" Gray said under his breath as they walked side and side to the beach.

**AN: so you guys a special thanks to my reviewers (Random, BrigitteoO, and Odette 12) I know this chapter was short and lame but I really wanted to add some Lyon in here even if im a Gray and Juvia shipper and did you catch that gray was totally jealous **

**Urmay: oh you mean a ray-via shipper?**

**Keenon: no May your such a child sheesh, she obviously means ju-ray duh**

**Uramay: oh!**

**Juvia and Gray: read and review! (runs out the room)**

**AN: what about your kids?!**

**Keenon and Urmay: read and review!**

**AN:-_- why the hell am I the one babysitting now?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm back at it and I was determined to make this my longest chapter yet.**

**Juvia: yeah more time with Gray-sama**

**Gray: hay why did you make me a pervert in the last chapter!**

**Keenon: dad you look at mom all the time like that.**

**Gray: (starting to turn pink)**

**Urmay: yeah daddy tells Keenon and Urmay countless of times to go play outside cause daddy and mommy need some alone time after daddy looks at mommy like that.**

**Gray: (now redder then erza's hair)**

**AN: oh gray when will you just admit your feelings for my home slice juvia**

As everyone got into their bathing suits gray asked juvia if she knew what item lyon was looking for. "all juvia knows is if it falls in to the wrong hands Lyon-san said the world as we know it could be altered" juvia said trying to sound not worried now that the subject was brought up. "Mama don't worry if Uncle Lyon didn't find the key we wouldn't be here right now, oooppps…" Urmay said before she could even stop herself. "**May,** your not support to tell the future you could mess up our whole life when we go back it isn't bad enough that when we go back mom and dad are already going to know we went back in time and whoop us"! Keenon said scolding his little sister for her stupid out bursts. "hey why don't we help him then as soon as possible"!? Gray said a little too excited that the other three felt a little hurt that he wanted his kids gone so soon. "Well if we help Uncle then it will change time, he found it by himself and that's how it has to stay" Keenon hissed at his father. Now Keenon was running towards the water naked and burst in to water, he looked like a jet racing through the water to a nearby Island. Juvia was amazed at his speed that she started to smile that she had the honor of teaching someone her magic. But that smile quickly turned into a serous face then look at gray. "What's his problem"? gray said out loud. "Your CHOICE OF WORDS **GRAY"** juvia screamed. Gray knew that when juvia left out the honorifics on his name he knew he did something wrong, not wanting to anger her anymore he created a path on the water with his ice and ran after Keenon without looking back. "Mama does daddy not want us around"? Urmay said on the brink of tears. "No I know Gray-sama is happy that he know he has kids in the future it's just he has a hard way of showing his feeling to people" Juvia said with a smile and took Urmay to play in the water with her. As she looked down at her, her face was as bright as ever know. But she held tight to her fixed teru teru bōzu doll. Juvia just looked away wondering why she would have one of those when all their good for is keeping the rain away. Juvia looked down a little sad thinking about her own childhood memories and hoping her daughter's life isn't like that as well.

As gray moved fast to the Island that his son went to he noticed the storm cloud over the island. That reminded him of when he first met juvia and how the rain made her feel sad inside and then it hit him back then when he was eager to get them home it wasn't because he didn't want them here it was just he didn't want them to get hurt and the faster they were back the faster time could start to past so he could see them again. Gray smiled to himself knowing he couldn't push down his feelings for juvia for long he was just thankful for her for waiting for him.

As gray finally reached the island he noticed Keenon laying in the sand staring up at the rain with a non-emotional face. Gray looked at him closely and noticed that tears were coming down his face, gray felt guiltier than ever now. "Mind if I sit with ya" gray said with his hands in his pockets. Keenon turned on his side so gray couldn't see him cry, "I could care less" Keenon said cold hearted. Gray just shuck it off and sat down. It was silence for a few minutes, "So you're a water mage,...cool does that mean Urmay is an ice mage"? Gray said trying to break the silence. "you don't even care so stop asking" Keenon said. "Well hay I'm just trying to know a little about you kid" gray said trying to plead with Keenon. "Yeah well you can go to hell" Keenon said in anger. "Now that's it"! gray said now grabbing his son by the arm now drenched in rain. Keenon now a little scared by his father just looked at gray as the rain started to stop. "what I said before I didn't mean it like that I just want you guys to be safe ya know I, I , ugh" gray had the whole father speech ready and rolling till he got stumped on what to say. Keenon seen his father's struggle and just smile because it was only a rare moment when he could see his father like this and not his cool self. Gray started to laugh and patted Keenon on the back. "You guys mean the world to me and ive only known you for two days" gray said looking down at his son "yeah Urmay wants to be an ice mage dad" Keenon said trying to break the mushing feelings speach . That made gray smile but it soon faded when Keenon teased and said from Lyon in the end. "yeah, yeah let's just go back ok", Gray said walking back to the beach with Keenon by his side. "Dad do you love mom" Keenon said looking up at his dad. "huh"!? Gray started to plush and just turned his head. "Well it's ok if ya didn't me and may wouldn't be here haha, your always saying how she is so pretty and smart and loving" Keenon teased. Gray realized this and blush even harder because he thought all those things about her. He couldn't hide this anymore could he, "she has, she crossed my mind a few times yeah so what" Gray said trying to sound not interested in conversation, dame now I want Lyon to hurry up and find that key, gray thought in his mind.

The sun was starting to set and juvia and Urmay were waiting in the water waiting for the boys to get back. "Urmay"? Juvia said looking in the distance, "yes mama"? Urmay said back. "Are... are you and Keenon happy in the future, is that why Urmay has come back to change her future"? Juvia said trying not to cry but looked at the teru teru bōzu doll then knelt down in the water and started to form tears. "Mama don't cry Urmay loves you and nii-chan does too here and in the future". Urmay said running toward her mother and giving her a hug mother. "Then why do you carry around such a thing as that" pointing toward the teru teru bōzu doll. "But Mama you gave it to me, you said whenever the rain in my eyes fall this will make it better" Urmay said now giving the doll to juvia "here now it will keep the rain from your eyes too mama". All Juvia could do is smile "no Juvia has Gray-sama, fairy tail, and soon you and Keenon for that" she laughed hugging Urmay tighter. Urmay then put her little hands together "ice make Fairy tail" and then in her little palm was the symbol for fairy tail. "Now mama has all three at the beach hehe". "Did we miss something"? Gray said looking at _HIS_ two girls smiling at each other. Juvia just put a finger to her lips and winked at Urmay who smile back at her. " Uncle Lyon will be back in two days may" Keenon said reminding her that her little smile wasn't going to work now cause they weren't supposed to be here in this time in the first place. With that news Juvia looked up at Gray and he looked back at her, they weren't aware of the short bit of time they had left with their future kids. Right then and there gray look at juvia with serous eye and so did she, that was their packed to make this the best two days they could ever have with their kids.

**AN: yeah -(.^.)- thanks for the review BrigetteoO I tried to get as much inspiration as possible from that and it worked. I tried to make them get to know each other and I worked so hard and…..**

**Urmay: read and review!**

**AN: DON'T JUST CUT ME..**

**Juvia and Uramay:**

**AN: HAY STOP…**

**Juvia: read and review**

**Gray: hay what can ya do**

**AN: control ya women gray **

**Keenon: just read and review**

**Natsu: (pops up at of no were) read and review! Read and review**

**Gray: nobody wants ya her flame shit!**

**Nastu: oh yeah!**

**Natsu and gray start to fight **

**AN: -_-, I'm working with amateurs **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: -[o]_[o]- I was up all night trying to find something fun for them to do and this is what I thought of you like it**

**Keenon: oh you sound so needy **

**AN: hay shut up!**

**Urmay: it's ok mysterious voice lady**

**AN:-_-, you realize with a type of my fingers I could destroy you guys **

**Keenon and Urmay: uuuhhh READ AND REVIEW (runs away)**

As everyone got dressed and started to walk in no particular direction since they didn't know what to do next. "So what's for dinner, Franks?" Keenon ask looking up at his dad for approval. "I guess I don't really care I'm just hungry Keenon". Gray said as he heard a uurrgg sound from someone's stomach. "Urmay is hungry too" she smiled then Gray picked her up and laughed. "Did Keenon and Urmay know that Franks was Gray-sama and Juvia's first date" juvia blush". "It wasn't a date" Gray blushed as well. "Well anywhere is fine as long as I'm eating something" Urmay said inpatient and now very serious about munching at something. "Well while you guys are here Juvia will make you guys dinner" Juvia said not taking no for an answer. Gray stopped and thought of something "how is that going to work"? Gray finally said out loud. Juvia really didn't put that into consideration now she was looking at Keenon and not wanting to leave his side ever. "Well boys aren't allowed in fairy hills even if it is Juvia's son and Gray-sama Erza-san will just not allow it and she does not want to leave her babies for a second, so I guess we'll have to eat and sleep…" juvia left the sentence open waiting for a certain black haired ice mage to take a hint. "Huh I guess will just eat and sleep at my apartment then" Gray said not really wanting anyone at his apartment because it had clothes everywhere and little food because he usually eats at Lucy's place. "Ok but he have to go to the market and get food and you guys have to get clothes for the next few days". "Yes Juvia will go with Keenon this time and buy some clothes for them and something for juvia" juvia said pulling Keenon along. Gray looked down at Urmay not really knowing what to do with his daughter, "isn't it better if I go with Keenon and you go with Urmay" Gray said. "No way I want to go with daddy so I can pick out stuff to eat on the way" Urmay said very angry now running to her father and wrapping her legs and arms around his leg. "Well she does have Gray-sama's apatite" Juvia giggled. "Fine just meet up at my apartment if 30 minutes ok, it almost dark out" gray said as he turned around to walk away then realized that juvia didn't know his address, but just headed toward the market knowing her, she knew the address, the floor, and where he hid his spare key. Gray sighed thinking why is he such a push over when it comes to her.

"Sure I'm a wizard" Keenon said to some girls that where fan girling on every word his said just like his father indeed Juvia thought. "oh Keenon do you like these ones" Juvia pulled a pair of boxers with pink bears with hearts in their eyes. "**MOM**"! Keenon yelled with blush on his cheeks as he heard the girls giggling in the background. "Are you finished yet" Keenon said now annoyed and wanting to go. Juvia giggled and gestured the boy out of the clothing store and to Gray's apartment. On the walk there, Keenon took most of the bags and left juvia only with the girl unmentionables. "Keenon juvia will carry some of those bags she doesn't mind" trying to grab some of the bags. Keenon jerked the bags away from her reach. "Mom what kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't take the bags" Keenon said flashing her a hunky smile that even made her blush. Juvia was a little shock at his way of words when she noticed the girls that they just passed, "how sweet" one of the girl said with hearts in her eyes, "how manly of him" another one said holding her chest in her palm. "How fresh" was all Juvia could say as she rolled her eyes at her son, who was smirking at her. Juvia playfully smack him on the head, as they both laughed walking down the street.

"I need one pound of rice please" gray asked handing the man a few jewels. "And (munch munch) olive (munch) oil please" Urmay said munching on one of the bell peppers (at this point she was going to eat anything). "Is that all Urmay"? Gray asked pulling on the little girls pig tails playfully. Urmay laughed at that "well to make Keenon-nii's favorite katsudon (hot steamed rice with deep-fried bread cutlet of pork) dish, all we need left is the pork". "Well I have that at home and why didn't you get stuff for your favorite may"? Gray said. "Well Urmay wanted mama to make nii-chan's favorite so he wouldn't be mad at her anymore, he hates me" Urmay squeezed her doll harder and looked down. "HAY he does not he is just worried about you that's all" Gray reassured her. "Oh ok" Urmay ate those words up and let the whole subject go with a smile. Gray just smiled "I sure have the whole father thing packed down, I wonder how Juvia's doing with Keenon" Gray thought at the walked to his place with the groceries. His thoughts were cut short when Urmay spoke up "and besides Urmay loves all of mama's cooking it's so yummy", "yeah you said it" gray said remembering all of the countless bentos Juvia made for him that made his mouth water just thinking about them.

"Dinner is done" Juvia said with a glee. She had set the table in her simple white nightgown that stopped at her knees and showed most of her cleavage, washed the dirty dishes, cleaned up the dirty clothes, and put the groceries away while gray was washing up the kids and putting on their pajamas gray was impressed. "My favorite" Keenon said runnig out of the bedroom with a pair of blue and black checkered pajama pants with a missing pajama top. "Yeah Urmay pick it out" may said as she sat at the table with her fluffy pink pajamas with little stars on them. "Well lets eat" gray pulled out the chair for juvia and sat down with just a pair of hot red boxers on. As they ate, it felt like the longest dinner they have ever had they talked about what happened at the market and what happened at the clothing store. "So my son's a lady killer huh" Gray smirked. "Yeah I learned a few things from uncle Loki" Keenon said as he stuffed his face in with food. "Yeah well just watch out there are some crazy girls out there" Juvia said as she took a sip of her water. The whole room went Quiet after her comment everyone except juvia looked down at their plate trying not to meet her gaze, "**WHAT IS EVERYONE TRYING TO SAY**" Juvia said offended even if she had stalked her beloved gray-sama for years she didn't think herself as crazy. "Nothing I'll clear the table and wash the dishes" Keenon said before anyone could object to the matter, "and Urmay will find a movie on TV" She jumped down off her seat and ran into the living room. Now it was only Juvia and Gray sitting at the table. Juvia looked at gray for a few minutes not wanting this moment to end, as he returned the gaze she blushed red and jumped up "I'll… I'll make some popcorn for the movie" Juvia started to get up gray started to speak "juvia" gray said. Juvia looked at him waiting for him to say something "I'm.. I'm having fun" was all he could say as he turned and walked into the living room with Urmay and Keenon. Juvia smiled at that and whispered "me too" then started to make the popcorn.

As morning rose and gray awoke in his bed, he thought it was going to be the worst sleep he ever had seeing as how he tried to let juvia and the kids take the bed and he would take the couch. But juvia would not hear of it and made him sleep in the bed with the kids. Gray slept pretty well and even though he was warm and felt smooshed by something he felt good and peaceful until he opened his eye and found a sleeping Juvia, and himself on a small couch. But that wasn't even the worst part about it, it seemed as his hand was knowingly cupping her breast so she wouldn't fall off the couch. Gray was at a loss of words he didn't know how to move and get off the couch and not wake her sense he had snuck in the back of her. That's when he notices her nightgown was hitched up so high that her silk green panties were showing and boy where they gorgeous. The sides were made of a small chain connecting the two fabrics to cover her bottom and front. At that point he couldn't take it anymore his boxers that were likely still on were getting tight by the second. So he did the only thing he could do he let go of her and at soon as she was starting to fall he jumped up and darted for the bathroom for a very cold shower. He made it to the bathroom that was in his bedroom with out waking the kids. As he made it to the bathroom he heard a thud noise in the living room he knew it was juvia falling to the floor. As Gray hopped under the cold water he knew it was going to be a long day.

**AN: a super doper shout out to (BrigettoO and Kojo208) thanks for the positive reviews and I tried to fit in the most of what I could to please you gods and goddesses hehe ;D**

**Juvia: Gray-sama how could you let juvia fall**

**Gray: (looks into the distance with a slight blush) NO REGRETS!**

... -_-

**AN: oh yeah may and Keenon are sleeping well read and review please! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: well sorry for the wait my gods and goddess I had thanksgiving and at my job it was tons of lifting turkeys and scanning stuffing boxes. But I'm back at it!**

**Juvia: sssshhhh author-san Urmay and Keenon are sleeping and gray-sama is taking a relaxing shower**

**AN: oh yeah well back to the story. And also this chapter is rated M so read only if you want to your choice**

As gray finished his shower and got dressed in dark blue jeans, a white shirt and black boots he was a little timid to go back out to where juvia was. "Did she know what happened"? Gray thought as he blushed remembering himself groping Juvia's breast. As Gray slowly peak out the door he saw Juvia sitting at the end of the bed watching Keenon and Urmay sleep. Juvia had a soft smile on her face as she watched them. Gray decided to get closer to look at them as well. Keenon was protectively holding Urmay as she slept, and she was holding tight to her doll as always. "Gray-sama" Juvia said in her sleepy voice. "Yeah"? Gray said in his morning husky voice. Gray awoke a little by that questioning himself as if he was trying to answer her in a seductive voice, but just let it go to see what she had to say. "Gray-sama do you mind if juvia takes the bed for the next two days"? juvia said still in her sleepy voice. "Well I tried giving you the bed anyways, the couch is really hard" Gray smirked but soon turned into a blush when Juvia got up from the bed. "Yeah Juvia thinks she slept on her side to long" Juvia said rubbing the top left side of her boob that was red. To a sleepy juvia it was a red mark, but to a fully awake person you could tell it was a hand print. Gray couldn't believe the day was starting off like this.

Juvia put the kids in the tub and dressed, Urmay in a pink dress with her hair down with to braids pulled to the back and Keenon in tan shorts with no shirt. While Gray volunteered to cook this time. "Dad I forgot my shirt in the bathroom" Keenon said in a I really don't care about it though tone. "Well go get it then" gray said setting the plates for breakfast. "I can't mom is in there now" Keenon said sitting on the couch prepared not to move. "Urmay can you do it"? Gray asked flipping omelets. "But daddy Urmay is dressing her pretend dressing her doll. "Oh come on it's just your mom it's not like you haven't seen her naked before once I mean you came out of her" Gray said placing omelets on the plates at the table. "**I have never seen mom naked and I don't plan to now**" Keenon said in an embarrassed face. Gray looked up at Keenon and was going to argue about him lying when Gray realized something, he didn't think anyone has seen Juvia naked. In her bathing suit sure but full blown naked no, even when he would ease drop on Erza and Lucy talking about their spa days, somewhere in their conversations they would talk about how juvia would always go in after or before them, so the never seen her naked either. Gray's man instincts stared to kick in and he stopped arguing and just started to walk to the bathroom, he figured if she tries to yell at him he could always say he was in there for Keenon's shirt and to be honest he was.

"There are two of me inside myself, one's an angel while the other's a devil. But that's how I am, who I am". Juvia sang while she was in the shower, she stopped when she heard a knock on the door. "Yes"? juvia called out while she was putting soap on to a rag. "I have to get Keenon's shirt and it's breakfast time… oh and I have to use the bathroom too" Gray quickly thought of something if his plan to sneak a peek at juvia in all her wet glory, wait why was he so concern with seeing her naked, he seen plenty of girls naked before. But seeing new flesh couldn't hurt gray's perverted side thought as he opened the door and shot Keenon's shirt on the bed and closed the door to the bathroom. "Would you bless me for who I am? Pink or Black? Which do you like?" Juvia continued to sing while she started to wash her body. "Gray-sama the breakfast smells really good" juvia said trying to start a conversation but was un answered. As Gray was peeing he couldn't stop starring at Juvia's silhouette as she was reaching her all over her body and occasionally rubbing her breast on the foggy glass on accident. After the second time she did that Gray thought of another way he could relieve his throbbing member and started to stroke it. "Gray-sama"? Juvia said in a concern voice after he didn't answer again. "Juvia can you… can you hand me the other towel near you" Gray said in a low husky voice the gears in his brain turning devilishly, he didn't get why people compared him to Natsu he was clearly smarter. "sure but don't look at juvia" Juvia said as she only stuck out her arm to the towel rack wondering why he even needed it. At her first attempt she pushed up against the glass but she couldn't reach it with her cleavage smooshed into the glass. "Gray-sama Juvia can not…" juvia tried to plead but was cut off by Gray's husky voice with a small pant in it "ugh yeah you can just reach please" Gray said as he started to stroke faster. Juvia not wanting to let down her beloved Gray-sama in anyway pushed harder against the glass and touched the towel with her finger tip. Gray could now see Juvia's whole front body. Milky flesh glistening with water drops from her chest down to her forbidden fruit. Gray was almost at his climax he just needed something more. I have to touch her that would definitely send me over the edge. "Juvia" was all Gray could muster up to say, how the hell could he just say hay juvia let me fill up on you while I get off I mean he was smart enough to think of this plan. "Gray-sama wants to see Juvia while she's all wet play with herself huh"? juvia said in a sly sexy voice. "ahhh" Gray let out in the shock that she would even say something like that. "oh juvia"? was all Gray could say so shocked at the fact that she would even say something like that. Juvia was not the smartest person on earthland but she always knew what her Gray-sama wanted and as she was watching him she was relieving her own self as well, and please every girl knew about the pressing her boobs on the the shower door trick.

As Juvia got dressed and Gray and Juvia walked out the bathroom together (Gray felt the need to watch her) they walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast they found only one out of the four omelets were left and the kids were waiting on the couch patiently. "Hay where is my omelet"? gray asked trying to acted mad but was to relieve from his earlier activity to be mad. "Oh mama and daddy were taking soooo long in the bathroom so Urmay decided to eat it". She said happily swinging her legs on the couch. "It's ok juvia wasn't that hungry anyway" she laughed. "I was" Gray said a his stomach growled. "You can have Juvia's Gray-sama". "Yeah I bet it is" Keenon said with near row eyes, old enough to now no two people stay in a small cramped bathroom that long.

"So do you guys want to go to the park or something"? Gray asked as they were leaving his apartment. "Yes, please please please" Urmay pleased trying to let everyone know she wanted to go to the park. "Sure it doesn't sound that bad" said Keenon not trying to show that he was happy with her choice too. As the little family walked the park that was close to Gray's place Juvia could not stop starring at Gray's open chest. No matter how many times she has seen his chest it always looked glorious to her. Urmay ran up ahead and jumped on the slide. Keenon was not far behind when he ran to the swings. Juvia and Gray made it to the park, Gray grabbed juvia's hand and led her to the bench "I'll watch them and you can rest a bit ok" Gray said with a smile he didn't know he had on. "ok" blush a Gray as he smiled and walked over to push Keenon. Juvia could get used to this she said as she watched her future family. She started to grind her teeth when she saw a woman flirting with Gray.

As Gray saw the woman walk up to him he could hear what she was saying to what seemed to be her friend. "Awwe I wish I had a handsome guy that was good with kids" she said as she unbuttoned one of her the bottons on her blouse so her chest would show more and walked over to him. "How desperate" Gray said still pushing Keenon who was laughing and smiling with glee. Gray tried to look back for Juvia but she had moved from the bench maybe she went to go play with Urmay. "Hello my name is Mary" the orange haired woman said, "Gray" was the only thing Gray said back to her in a I'm not interested tone. "Are you alone handsome" she asked with no hesitation at all is she like this with all the guys Gray thought. "No I'm here with my kids and my…" Gray hesitated on what he should address Juvia as, but wanting for the woman to leave so said "wife". "Oh you know you hesitated when you said that should I stay" she said coming a little closer.

Juvia watched the whole scene with Urmay. "Mama Urmay doesn't like her" Urmay said crossing her arms. "Yes Juvia does not like that love rival either" as if that orange hair woman could even be called that. At that moment Juvia had a plan, "Urmay honey would you do mama a favor" juvia asked as she whispered into Urmay's ear.

"No, leave" Keenon said hopping off the swing and now looking at the woman shooting daggers at her with his cold eyes", but this woman was not just going to let some kid mess with her chances at Gray. "Well isn't he a sparky one" Mary said pushing her chest out more turning her attention back to Gray, when Urmay ran over. "Daddy Urmay want to play horsey daddy" Urmay said jumping up as Gray but her on his back. Mary was a little shocked at the weird little girl, but wouldn't let that stop her either. "Oh and this pretty little one yours too, I love a guy who can take care of his kids"? "Daddy Urmay had fun with mama, she bounced me up and down, right mama"? she said playfully.

That was Juvia's queue. Juvia playfully skipped over making sure to bounce her breast up when she came over. Mary looked at Juvia's chest when she came over and was shocked at the size of them. Step one was complete, step two was now in progress.

Gray watched what Mary's eyes wondered to something behind him. As he turned he saw juvia in her tight shirt and frilly skirt with her hair in the wind she looked like an angel. As Juvia reached Gray she wrapped her arms around his arm, "who's your friend honey"? Juvia said kissing Gray's cheek. Gray held back a blush to make it look real and said "her name is Mary, babe" Gray said wrapping his arm around Juvia waist making her jugs push up more. Juvia just gave Mary a big happy smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Mary didn't think this guy was worth all this effort so she said her good byes to Gray ignored Juvia and the kids and stormed away. "Oh Honey bunny Juvia thinks we scared off your mistress" Juvia laughed. "Oh would you quit it" Gray said still holding on to juvia tight. As the kids played till they got tired out Gray and juvia both had a feeling the wanted to stay like that for a long time, but was stopped by the pinkish tint in the sky. "Maybe we could stop at the guild before we go home" Gray said a little token back by the fact he said our home but it seemed to not bother him so much that he just smiled at it. As juvia and Gray walked hand in hand with Urmay resting on juvia's chest and Keenon on Gray's back Juvia was finally getting her fairy tale endind she wanted or so she thought.

**AN: special shout out toBrigitteoO and sorry for the little smut I tried to keep it clean as possible and awwee gray is falling for juvia so heart **

**Gray: what's with all that stuff in the beginning huh?**

**Juiva: and who is this MARY!? Gray-sama **

**Gray: the hell if I know just read and review**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: hello gods and goddesses so I got a request for some more smut and M rated so I'll try my best**

**Gray: yeah cause what was that bull in chapter 5 haha**

**Juvia: yes hardly what I call smut, if you don't mind me saying**

**AN: OH YOU GUYS WANT SMUT I'LL GIVE YOU SMUT HAHAHA! XO**

**Juvia: Gray-sama she's scaring me (backs away slowy) **

As Juvia and Gray made it to the guild everyone looked at how much they have grown, not just as parents with Keenon and Urmay but with each other they came in holding hands and everything. Gray felt all eyes on them so he didn't know if he wanted to let go of Juvia's hand, he tried to but his mind just said "just hold her hand dam it"! "So we couldn't find the key" Levy said with a sarcastic face. "Oh yes because Lyon-sama has it" Juvia said chuckling nervously. "We know" Erza said as she took Urmay from her. Just as Lyon walked from the back room with the master and Lucy. Juvia and Gray looked like someone died, "but Keenon said Lyon-sama wasn't coming back till tomorrow night" Juvia said holding back tears looking at Gray. Gray looked down and said nothing but he felt the same way as juvia did. When everyone heard what Juvia said the whole Guild went silent. "Juvia you know they had to go back sometime" Bisca felt the one to speak up wanting to cry, if anyone took Asuka from her she would not know what to do. At that Alzack held tighter to his daughter as if someone was going to take her away too. Juvia couldn't take the truth anymore and started to cry running into the back room. Before anyone could even say something Gray got up and took Keenon off his back and gave him to Gajeel, who just took him no questions asked "I'll go get her" Gray said as he speed walked to the back room were Juvia went.

Juvia balled up in the corner and cried her eyes out. The back room didn't have windows but she could hear the rain pouring down the hardest it ever rained in her life. "I knew they had to go back some time it's just… it's just it hurts so bad I thought I had more time" Juvia said out loud. As the back room door opened and then shut juvia didn't even look up to see who it was. "Juvia" was all Gray could say. He didn't know what to say. Juvia looked up through all her tears and say Gray with tears rolling down his face, he reached his hand out to her and as she grabbed it he embraced her tightly. They stood like that for a while in till Gray broke the silence. "Juvia we knew they had to go back sometime" Gray said almost choking on the words, as he wiped the tears off his and Juvia's face. At those words Juvia held tighter to Gray and started to cry again. "Juvia think of it as not as us losing them but just them going away for a while until we have Keenon and then Urmay, because we will have them Juvia" Gray reassured her. Juvia looked up at Gray in his eyes, he might have not said it directly but those words Gray said were his way of saying he loved her and Juvia know it. As they looked at each other and then came closer and kissed, juvia melted with every second of the kiss. Gray cupped Juvia's cheek with one hand and had his other on her back pushing her to him as closely as possible. When they broke for air Juvia could not believe what just happened, she just wanted more so she held Gray's cheeks with both of her hands and leaned in for another kiss.

On the second kiss Gray wanted more of juvia then ever. He loved her and wanted to be by her side always. He couldn't believe it took to kids from the future for him to see that, even if his kids were leaving he knew he would see them again and hold little Urmay in his arms and spare with Keenon and come home to his lovely wife, Juvia. When they broke for air the second time it was short Gray pushed Juvia to the wall and pinned her arms up over her head, Gray kissed her hungrily licking her lips for permission to enter. Juvia obeyed and opened her mouth as he and her tongues played with each other till they broke for more air. Gray lifted Juvia up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, as they kissed again. Gray was determined to start his family as soon as possible, for a moment the both forgot what was going on until a knock on the door made them stop and remember what was waiting for them outside the door.

Juvia squeezed tighter on Gray's waist as he groaned as to tell him they were not finish, but then let go and opened the door. Lyon, the master, Lucy, Erza, Natsu, and Gajeel came in as everyone else waited near the door outside to hear the news. "Where is Keenon and Urmay"? Juvia asked not seeing them outside the door way, "Keenon woke up when he heard the rain, so we told him what was going on and he just looked at us like he wasn't really bothered by it all" Natsu said not trying to sound like he was calling there kid an emotionless weirdo. "Urmay awoke when the rain stopped and is now playing with Asuka" Erza said looking at the two with weirdly at how juvia skirt was hitched up a little and even if Gray was standing behind her with only his boxers on, but dismissed her theory because Lyon started to speak. "I came here to ask your master if Lucy could help me with restoring the celestrial key with its magical power when she told about how the those kids got here and that you need the key to get the them home" Lyon said looking deep into Juvia's eye making her blush a little. "Yeah and they already have the ball thing to get home but the lost their key" Gray said pushing himself in front of Juvia more to break Lyon's gaze. "They didn't lose it Gray, once the key is used it with disperse into nothing being able to use it only once that why they didn't have it anymore" Lyon almost sneered at Gray's dumb outburst. "So that means when they use the key now they wont have a chance to use it in the future so it as if this whole thing never happened" Lucy said trying to figure the whole scene out. "Not quite, there are three keys out there and when I asked Keenon he said may used the silver key and I have the gold one here" Lyon said using Urmay's nickname because he wasn't use to saying Ur in someone else's name other than Ur maybe in the future but for now she was just may. "Well I guess it's time" Gray said putting his hand behind his back to hold Juvia's hand. "I will need time to restore the key, I won't be finished with it till tomorrow night so you'll have to wait in till then" Lucy said almost with a smile at the two seeing their excited faces. "That means we have more time Gray-sama" juvia said with an excited glee in her voice. "Can we go home now" Keenon said, "Yeah I'm hungry" Urmay said impatiently.

After dinner, Keenon wanted to watch a movie before bed. So Gray made popcorn while Juvia washed the dishes. "No may your just going to get scared and wet yourself like last time" Keenon said refusing to watch a scary movie with her. "I will not" Urmay protested. "You will you always do" Keenon said snatching the movie from her. "MOM"! Urmay cried out, "Gray-sama" Juvia then said "She can watch it will be in there with you guys" Gray aid taking the popcorn out. "Huh fine, but she's sitting in between you two" Keenon said. As they sat down to watch the movie Keenon laid on the rug while Gray sat on side of the couch and juvia the other with Urmay in the middle, the couch was small so they were smooshed together. Gray was bored with the movie since he seen it over a hundred times already and since it was only the middle of the movie he started to think about random stuff on his mind like buy new movies and buying better popcorn. When gray turned his head to Juvia who was deep into the movie. He smiled and tugged a piece of her hair, she smiled and leaned over towards him for a kiss as he did the same felt something wet on his leg. Juvia and Gray looked down at a terrified Urmay who just pissed all over themselves and the couch. "Ewww Urmay I told you" Keenon said as he tried not to laugh. "Urmay didn't mean to she just got scared" Urmay apologized while shaking in fear. "It's all right juvia will just wash up then wash you up" juvia said picking Urmay up from the couch then setting her on the ground and started to walk in the direction of the bathroom, "speak for yourself" gray said the person covered in the most Urine. "I'll just have to sleep in the bed with your guys" gray said smirking a little at the fact of him and Juvia sleeping together while she blushed. Just then he heard Urmay crying and Keenon looking up at Gray to do something. "Urmay is sorry daddy" Urmay then running up to him and hugging his dry leg "it's alright May" Gray said, but she would not stop crying. Now Gray was staring at Keenon for help, "May do you want to play dress up with dad and mom"? Keenon asked hoping it would calm her down. "Urmay wants to play bears and mermaids" Urmay said as she was wiping her tears away with Gray's shirt he threw down. "May I don't know how to play that" Gray said seeing juvia exit the bath room with a pair of pajama shorts and a blue T-shirt with her hair up. "Mama you and daddy get to play bears and mermaids yea" Urmay said happily running to the bathtub that juvia prepared. "Gray-sama is that some kind of sex game"!? juvia said as she picked up all the dirty clothes up, "I really don't know" Gray said blushing he hoped he didn't teach his daughter stuff like that. "No mom it's a game that dad made up were May tells her favorite store about a prince who was turned into a bear by an evil king then the mermaid princess saves him". Keenon said in his boxers heading in to gray's closet and pulling out the prince costume from the fairy tail fantasia parade. "Here dad and can you run to Erza and get a mermaid and a bear costume she should be at Lucy's" Keenon said then sniffing the air and covering his nose, "take a shower while you're at it". " I'm pretty sure I didn't even say yes to this and now I'm going to walk through town smelling like little girl piss" Gray said in annoyance as he ran out the door to Lucy's. as he was walking up the street juvia yelled out the window with a smirk " and Gray-sama being covered in girl piss smells the same as being covered in boy piss", people on the street looked at him like he was a three legged demon and steered clear of him. An embarrass Gray started to sprint now.

After everyone was snug in their what seemed like a long day had finally ended with Urmay in her green nightgown sleeping at one side of the bed with Keenon holding her in his boxers, with Juvia holding him, with Gray holding her only in his boxers hoping they stay on over the night. It was bad enough he wanted to attack her body then and there but if his boxers came off he might have no excuse to hold back. "Gray-sama" Juvia said in a sleep tone, "yeah" Gray said squeezing her closer. At that juvia let out a little moan, Gray heard it and started to kiss her neck thinking she was giving him some for all his hard work today, "good things come to those who wait" gray thought as he didn't even stop for foreplay and went straight for shorts. Gray tried to put his hand in them when juvia stopped him "Gray-sama juvia is tired and your poking her" Juvia said trying to sleep, Gray looked like a kid pouting when she made him turn over so his stiffen member wouldn't be bothering her sleep anymore. "Oh I'm going to get some from you one way or the other" Gray said under his breathe, "what was that"? juvia asked. "Nothing just go to your precious sleep" gray said sounding like a spoiled brat.

**AN: Gray wants to bang bang boogy juvia you guys XD, and sorry for skipping the whole bear and the mermaid scene it's just I couldn't think of a good little story to fit that in. special review to my newest peep (NeverInURWildestDreams) and my long time peep who stuck through it with me even when I thought my story sucked Dragon balls (BrigIttEoO) **

**Gray: I'm not what the hell is the bear and the mermaid anyway and how come I got peed on, and didn't get any yet I worked hard god dam it**!

**AN: -_- wasn't it you who said good things come to those who wait?**

**Gray: )-_-) just read and review**

**An: awe poor little gray wants to…**

**Gray: I SAID READ AND REVIEW NOW GOOD DAY **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Gods and Goddesses this is chapter 7 and then its 8 then 9 as the last chapter. So sad to leave you guys :'(. But the good news is I've been reading tons of smut and M rated and lemons for the sake of research for this chapter. (THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY M RATED SO READ IF YOU WANT OR IF YA DON'T, I'M NOT YO MAMA)**

**Gray: yeah right research, and when juvia wouldn't give me any last night I was in the bathroom for the sake of research too.**

**AN: um big mac don't get mad at me cause you don't got no game hahaha. XD**

**Gray: (blushing) SHUT UP!**

AS Gray woke up he felt his arms wrapped around Juvia's slim waist. "It feels good waking up to her like this" Gray thought. "Where are the kids"? Gray said noticing they weren't next Juvia anymore, "Gajeel-kun came over and took them with Levy-san to the new amusement park, Gajeel-kun said "rain woman if they're going to go around calling me uncle I might as well spend some time with the two brats, before they go back, I'll bring um back before three" "and the whole guild will be there to watch them so you guys can get some rest ok"" Juvia said trying to imitate Levy's and Gajeel's voice half asleep. Gray knew everyone wanted to spend time with them that's why he didn't say anything about them bringing Urmay and Keenon out so long, then Gray got a thought in his head he shot wide awake remembering he told himself to get some no matter how high the stake, smirking at his chance he pulled her close and this time she didn't resist because she was only half awake. He lifted his head and started to kiss her neck with hunger, at that Juvia moaned a little in her sleep. Gray got happy at that and put his arm under her back to help her turn and got on top of her, he bit into her neck and started to suck on it. "Gray-sama" Juvia moaned out as she was arched her back and tried to rub her legs together but since Gray was on her, she ended up wrapping her legs around Gray's waist. Gray opened his mouth and let go of Juvia's neck leaving a very wet red mark with teeth marks in her skin. Gray grabbed Juvia's thighs and squeezed one, and with the other hand he rubbed her guild mark as she let out a breath of air that sound like a very hungry moan. Gray put his head under Juvia's shirt and started to kiss her stomach and upward till he reached the deep valley between her breast. Juvia wrapped her legs tighter around Gray's waist as he grunted in pleasure; his boxers were getting tighter by the second so he took them off and wrapped himself and juvia under the covers. Being as Gray's head was still in her shirt her pulled her bra down to her waist with his teeth and licked her nipple then blow ice cold air on it. "Ahh" Juvia moaned grabbing Gray's head and pushing it down on her other nipple. This time Gray bit it and then started to suck on it, while bringing one of his hand to kneed her free boob. Juvia was wide awake now and just couldn't take it anymore, she started grind on Gray's waist making him grunt, but the clothes kept getting in the way for juvia to be happy. Juvia let out a sigh, Gray sinced it and poked his head out of Juvia's shirt so their heads were inches apart, "what's wrong is it me"? Gray asked going to feel offended if it was. "No it's not you is my shorts" Juvia giggled in his ear, Gray smirked and then kissed her with more tongue then necessary as he still played with her breast earning him a moan. Gray used the hand he was rubbing her guild mark then pulled off her shorts and threw them behind them rubbing her entrance over her panties they were so thin he could feel everything. Juvia let go of the kiss and bit her lower lip trying to stop herself from moaning his name again instead making a "Graaaaa" sound. "Awwe come on Juvi say it, same my name" Gray said teasing her even trying to shorten up her name he thought it was kind of cute that way. "Juvia will not-AAAHH" Juvia could not finish her sentence when Gray pulled her panties to the side and put two fingers inside of her while using his thumb to play with her cliché, rubbing it vigorously. Juvia twitched in pleasure banging her head on the back board over and over again trying to hold her voice in. "Juvia I can tell you're losing patience, now say it" Gray said putting three fingers in this time and playing with her insides so much it started to make a squashing sound.

Juvia was getting wet, not at her climax but she now couldn't wait to get there. Gray took his fingers out of her much to her surprise and brought them up to his lips and started to lick them clean slowly. "Nngh" Juvia pleaded rubbing her thighs to his waist waiting for him to finish. But Gray just looked up at her and kept licking his fingers slowly. "Gray-sama" Juvia finally said giving him what he wanted. "I'm sorry what" Gray pretended not to hear her, he was not just going to let her get away with not giving him any last night. "Gray" Juvia said a little louder, "I can't hear you Juvi my dear" Gray teased. "GRAY I WANT YOU NOW" Juvia said louder, her hair plastered to her face, her juicy lips parted with her long eyelashes shimmering on her half opened pleading eyes with her heavy breathing and rose red cheeks making her look so sexy. Gray closed his eyes tilted his head down and kissed her with much passion. He pulled his arms out of her sleeves to support himself making her shirt rip a little then moving one hand down and grabbed the then line if her panties and pulled them with great force that they ripped right in half. As they broke for air Gray looked at Juvia then motioned his eyes down then back at her. He didn't know if she was willing to jerk a guy off, "I mean Juvia has her freaky moment but she is too naïve and innocent to do anything like this" Gray thought. But that is what he wanted her soft hands to do to his body right now. Gray didn't want to pressure her to do anything she didn't want to do so he just waited.

Juvia was a little nervous at first but she wanted her first time with her beloved Gray-sama to be special, well her first time doing this to anyone really no one dared asked her before to do this but she didn't think Gray knew that. So she put her nerve aside and looked at him one last time, she saw he was waiting for her. Juvia smiled at him to tell him that everything was fine and snick her head in her shirt and moved down to his throbbing member at lightning speed. Gray assumed she didn't want him to see her face so he tilted on one side of his body to give her room and waited for started. Gray choked on his own moan when he felt her hands grab on to his penis and her tongue lick up it and slobbed all over his head. "Gray-sama is it ok, is Juvia good enough"? Juvia said in a seductive voice. "Shut up and don't stop juvia" Gray said catching ahold of his breathe with a dead serious tone. "Gray-sama" Juvia said a little token back by his tone. "JUVIA I MEAN IT" Gray said he didn't mean to sound like a jerk or anything it's just she surprised him with this whole thing any gave him more thing he was even asking for she couldn't just stop now. "Ok" Juvia said under the covers with a blush on her face, she was glad she was doing a good job for him. Juvia started to lick the top of his member like it was a forbidden treat she would never have again, she grabbed his base tighter and started to rub it slowly then faster. "Dam Juvi" Gray said shutting his eyes tighter, he wasn't ever trying to say his cute nickname for her this time it just came out in a grunt that way. Juvia started to dip her head in more fast trying to get as much in her mouth as she could she started to suck on it and use her tongue to help it go farther in she chocked a little but kept going. "Juvia" Gray groaned again he wanted her to say his name not the other way around but he really couldn't care less about that the way he was feeling right now. Gray reached the hand he wasn't using as support to in twine Juvia's hair in it to help push her head fast back and forth. Juvia felt nothing by it and just kept one hand on his cock pushing faster and faster back and forth match Gray's rhythm so her hand wouldn't get in the way. Juvia felt her face getting hotter and hotter by the second and used her free hand to play with her wet insides to release some of her own build up. She tried to let out a moan but with Gray all up in her mouth she had no room to, but gray knew what she was up to down there. Gray was hard enough now and yanked her up by her hair, all the way up to the top of the bed with him he pushed her down on the bed making her breast bounce making her yelp in surprise. "DAM WHY IS IT SO DAME HOT"! Gray yelled pulling off Juvia's shirt he still had on. He wasn't really angry Gray was just trying to build up as much energy as he could before he started, like how you would stretch before you would exorcise and stuff.

Juvia was under Gray digging both hands into the sheets squirming impatiently wanted every ounce of this aggressive Gray inside, of her in the time she has met this god of a man, she has never wanted him so badly then right now and she has wanted him badly plenty of times. "You ready Juvia"? Gray said in a low husky voice, rubbing his member a little even though it wouldn't do any difference. "Yes" Juvia said a little shaken in her voice she was scared as much as she was horny. "Don't worry I won't hurt you in the beginning" Gray said leaning down to kiss her as he gave one big thrust in her, "EEEYYYAA" Juvia said wincing in pain a little. Gray just kissed her again till she gave the signal that he could go again. Gray moved with much passion in and out of juvia slowly watching her face with every movement he made, her face was so beautiful Gray thought watching her lick her lips in pleasure as she held onto his back with her eye closed. When juvia finally opened her eyes and smiled at him, Gray took that as the signal to go faster and he did he lifted her up and sat her on top of him. With all of the moving Juvia moaned in great pleasure. Gray put his hands on her waist and bounced her up and down on his lap, he grunted and closed his eyes in pleasure.

It was Juvia's turn to watch Gray, his hair was mashed up in sweat, Gray pit his lip and was now opening his eyes, he looked like Juvia thought. "Harder"? Gray asked already knowing the answer, "Yes" juvia said. A that command Gray grabbed Juvia tighter and started to pound in side of her like there was no tomorrow. "GRAY" Juvia screamed panting with the pleasure of Gray inside of her and the pain of her breast bouncing like they were going to fall off any minute. "Juvia cannot…. I can't hold on… I'm…I'm cumming" Juvia screamed out. Her walls clamping up making Gray feel her tightness and moan out her name, as she fell done on him and he cummed inside of her. Juvia moved over and laid on her back on her side of the bed. Gray felt tired too, but he just needing more of her. Gray knew she couldn't get up until she rested up but he needed her now, so Gray waited till she was good even to get up. "Juvia" Gray said timidly, Juvia looked over surprised a little dazed "yes Gray-sama"? "I want to try something with you" Gray said getting up "Juvi this is going to hurt" Gray said letting juvia rest for a little bit more on her side of the bed then Gray went on over her and started kissing the back of her neck. "Ahh" Juvia moaned lifting her body up having the rest of her strength for round two. Gray leaned on top of Juvia as she bent over wondering what Gray was doing as her inside was still sore from earlier. Gray pushed Juvia's head down and grabbed her waist. Juvia then realized where Gray was trying to go in at. Gray seen Juvia look at him with a raised eyebrow and stopped. Gray never felt shy like this in his life, "why does she have to look at me like that" Gray thought he was going to stop when Juvia looked at him with seductive eyes "I'm waiting Gray-sama". Gray blushed then moved in closer just as his front door opened. "Were home" Keenon yelled out as he shut the door.

For a moment juvia and Gray looked at each other like they were expecting a ghost to pop up or something, then Juvia kick Gray off the bed, "GET DRESSED" Juvia said quickly. As they rushed to find their clothes "SHIT" Gray said, as he heard them opening the bedroom door.

"Hay" Keenon said, as he ran to the bathroom to go pee. "Mama we went on the water slide and Urmay didn't cry" Urmay said with glee as she ran in the bedroom then ran back out to the fridge. "Back in one piece like we promised Levy said then looked at the two in the bed. Gray was in his boxers with messy hair and tired eyes, regular Gray except he was panting hard and sweating. While Juvia looked the same way with a turn T-shirt on. " Hay shrimp what's taking you…." Gajeel came in and sniffed the air. "You couldn't have waited till they went back huh stripper boy, and you to Juvia" Gajeel said laughing at the fact that they both looked down with blushes on their faces. They didn't know what to say they just waited for Levy and Gajeel to leave so they could go get into the shower and get dressed.

**An: I'M SOOOOOO SOOORRRRY MY LEMONS ARE MORE LIKE LIMES IM HORRIBLE AT THIS (BUT SPEACIAL SHOUT OUT TO LONG TIME HOMEY BrigitteoO, RETURNING HOMEY Kojo208, AND NEW TIME HOMEY Darkhope)**

**Gajeel: (reads up) were they going to do butt stuff**

**Levy: Butt stuff!**

**Urmay: did mama get a spanking (thinks she knows what butt stuff is)**

**Levy and Gajeel: (sees Urmay listening to their butt stuff convo then runs away)**

**AN: Till next time my God and Goddess! 3 Oh and Urmay go home youngen **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Greetings my gods and goddesses sorry it took so long I couldn't part with this story without doing my very best to make it end well, I'm so glad people like this story and (nervously laughs) about that lemon last chapter hahaha well what's done is done I guess**

**Juvia: (crying) MY BABYS ARE LEAVING ME AND THEIR NEVER COMING BACK!**

**AN: this isn't the last chapter juvia**

**Juvia: WAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AN: -_- ok back to the story**

Gray was the last to take his shower because Urmay and Keenon wanted to tell one of their parents all about their fun at the amusement park and how they force uncle Gajeel and uncle Natsu to go on a roller coaster with them and how they got sick. Gray laughed at this, a little part of him wanted to see it in person but his body was happy he stayed home with Juvia.

As Gray lifted his head to let the water soak his whole head when he heard the door open. "Dad so what did you and mom do while we were gone" Gray heard his son Keenon ask. "Um we um" Gray tried to make up an excuse fast to not say what really happened. "Gray-sama and juvia were thinking of things to do while Keenon and Urmay were out" juvia intervened.

Gray now pulled the shower curtain back enough to see his _family_ all in the bathroom, Juvia was in a beautiful yellow sundress with a yellow headband with a flower on it that Levi let her borrow. She was holding Urmay that had her hair in the little cute pigtails he first say her in with a pair of black shorts and a light blue tee-shirt that said ice-make on it.

Gray smiled at his daughter he thought she was the cutest thing in the world she had her mother's smile that was as bright as the sun and not even the rain could block it anymore. "What are you guys doing in here dad's trying to take a shower" Gray said while turning off the water. "Hay I was using that I got juice on me" a naked Keenon said all soapy standing under Gray.

Gray gave a chuckle and turned on the water, removed the removable shower head and sprayed his son with freezing cold water. "eww COLD COLD COLD" was all Keenon could say as he ran out the tub past the girls and out the door. "eww Keenon-nii your booty" Urmay said covering her face as cold water was splashing in her face while Keenon rushed to put on some boxers. "Gray-sama" Juvia said not really bothered by the water raised her hand and shot boiling hot water at Gray.

"HOT HOT HOT HOT" Gray yelled the next one to run out the bathroom naked as Urmay turned the floor into ice to stop her dad, while Juvia chased him with her water. "Yeah get him mom" Keenon laughed matching his mother's movements and splashing his dad, "no fair water mages" Urmay said kicking Keenon in the back knocking him into the dresser making stuff fall with a crash.

"Juvia will help—" Juvia tried to say squirting Urmay with water when Gray grabbed Juvia from behind and swung her around, "oh no you don't" Gray laughed swinging Juvia making her foot knock over the coffee table with a "thud" noise. "Yay ice mages are winning" Urmay laughed on Keenon's back trying to stay on while he slipped on the ice floor and fell with a thump.

Just then a hard bang was on the door Gray let go of Juvia to go get the door when Keenon tackled Gray with Urmay still on his back took them down to the floor. "Juvia will get it" she chuckled while walking to the door and opened it. "Oi why don't you keep it…" a handsome man with blonde hair in a sexy messy braid laid on his shoulder his eyes were different colors his left was a crystal blue and his right was a pure spring green. The man stopped yelling when he saw Juvia and gave a dashing smile.

"A thousand pardons I didn't know a goddess could have landed on earth with such a clatter" the guy said now resting his forearm on the door post with a smile. Juvia was not impressed with the cheesy pick up line or that she had to admit he looked as hot as the sun, because her Gray-sama looks were out of this world compared to this guy. Juvia did feel bad though the guy was dressed in a silky black suit with a loose tie and a half button down shirt she hoped her family's fun was ruining a party or anything.

"My name is Ray, Ray Lune it's French for moon" the blonde guy said throwing Juvia another grin. "Juvia" Juvia said blushing a little at Ray, not because she liked the guy it was the fact that juvia realized her sundress was wet from the water fight they had just had and she came to the conclusion that her body was showing all her curves. "Are you alone?" Ray said trying to look above Juvia's head to see inside the house. "Huh… what… Gray wouldn't"? Was all Juvia could say now blushing at how forward this guy was being.

"A maiden as fair as you shouldn't be living in this dumb of a place plus I hear there's a pervert that walks around naked all the time in this building" Ray was now leaning more towards Juvia's face making her turn red "maybe I should come in and stay guard after all a princess as pretty as the moon is nothing but darkness without the sun" Ray chuckled using his hand to comb the loose hairs out his face to the back of his hair.

"You don't say?" Gray said as he stepped in between Juvia and Ray making Ray back up to the middle of the hall. "Juvi can you go make dinner the kids want it early so they can see the firework show before they leave, I'll keep your new friend company" Gray said as he slapped Juvia's rear end as she yelp and walked inside the apartment hiding a bright smile.

"And you are?" Gray said leaning up on the door way. "NOT the guy opening doors naked, though I don't think _LADY _Juvia would mind if it was me" Ray said chuckling at Gray. Gray looked calm still looking at Ray "your World seems pretty SMALL with me standing here huh"? Gray chuckled as well. As Ray caught on to the joke he started to get flustered and red in the face "ya… ya… you're a bigger pervert than I thought just keep the racket down ok" Ray said speeding down the hallway.

Gray huffed "I had more competition with Lyon" Gray thought as he slammed the door. He smelled the air he couldn't figure what Juvia was cooking only that he wanted it he peeped around the corner and saw Juvia stirring a bunch of vegetables in a pan. "Wow I never knew vegies could smell so great" Gray said wrapping his arms around Juvia's waist and kissing her neck.

"You guys hurry up were going be late" Keenon said jumping on his dad's back, "alright alright Kee, your mom's almost done" Gray said spinning around and running around with Keenon on his back like a crazy person while he laughed. Urmay ran out with her doll and sat at the table playing. "Mama can Urmay shoot one of the fire crackers"? Urmay said in pleading glee.

"Juvia doesn't think that would be safe" Juvia said putting the food on the plate. "Urmay I told you let me do the talking" Keenon said upset that their plan got shot out the window. "this sounds like Gajeel-kun's idea of Natsu-san's, Juvia does not approve" Juvia said putting the plates on the table. "Awwe come on dad" Keenon pleaded as Gray pulled him off his back and into the chair.

"listen your mom is just thinking of your safety she…. We love you guys" Gray said trying not to blush at his mooshy words and took a bite of his steak. "Yes and Gray-sama will set a good example and not do any fireworks either" Juvia said. "AWWE come on" Gray said pouting, at that moment his face looked just like his son and daughter is was too cute to bear.

"Fine" Juvia gave in and sighed thinking why is she was such a push over when it came to him.

**AN: thanks for all the reviews gods and goddess and a special thanks to LONG TIME HOMEY BrigitteoO :you will always be my homey good or bad review my overlord of honesty,** **RETURNING HOMEY Kojo208:thanks I'm not so good with lemons and im sad too im thinking of writing another fanfic or maybe a sequel, Newest peep NeverInURWildestDreams: (laughs nervously) haha you caught that did you well please don't smight me im only a homble servant to the GODS! And last but not least my Sensei-PeeP Medaka-chan: thank you for the lesson in fanfic writing I always felt like something was wrong with my writing thank you for blessing me with your holy teachings.**

**Keenon: hurry up Author on the next chapter so we can get started on the FIREWORKS!**

**Gray: yeah!**

**Urmay: BABY IMA SHOOT SOME FIREWORKS!**

**Juvia: Juvia has three children -_-**

**AN: Till next time! **


End file.
